


Done For

by merryghoul



Series: Tarot card drabble cycle table for femslashficlets: general claim [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Chases, F/F, Ficlet, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: What happened during Asuka and Sasha’s match backstage.
Relationships: Asuka/Kairi Sane, Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose
Series: Tarot card drabble cycle table for femslashficlets: general claim [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969414
Kudos: 8
Collections: femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge, fic_promptly Fills 2019





	Done For

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the Raw Women’s Championship between Asuka and Sasha (on Raw), before Kairi was written off. Written also before Bayley and Sasha broke up.
> 
> Prompts: @fic_promptly: [Any, Any, Around the corner was something exceedingly unpleasant. (The Detective Wore Silk Drawers by Peter Lovesey, pg 50)](https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/107267.html?thread=5031171#cmt5031171) | @femslashficlets: The Magician

The plan was made on the fly in the middle of the ring before the start of the match. Asuka told Kairi, in Japanese, to taunt Bayley and get her away from ringside. Stephanie McMahon and the RAW announcers thought otherwise, but Asuka knew Bayley and Sasha could cheat and try to get their opponents disqualified instead of them. Kairi would do anything for Asuka. And she felt Bayley was scared of Kairi after Kairi’s win against Bayley last RAW. All Bayley and Sasha could do was glare at them while holding hands. The plan sounded foolproof. And it felt foolproof after Kairi was able to chase Bayley backstage and away from ringside.

Kairi’s eyes were on Bayley. But somewhere backstage in the Performance Center, Kairi lost Bayley. Kairi walked around. Bayley wasn’t at catering or by the ring. Bayley wasn’t hiding behind any of the wrestlers or staffers backstage.

Kairi feared Bayley went back ringside and found a way to cost Asuka her match without getting caught by the referee. She decided to head to the ring.

Kairi turned a corner. She felt a fist before falling. Bayley was backstage all along, and Kairi knew she couldn’t escape her.


End file.
